It is known to synthesize .alpha.-aminonitriles by reaction of an aldehyde, an amine, and a cyanide source. Some representative prior art references which illustrate the use of amines in such a synthesis include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,526; Japanese Patent Publication No. 75/94,122; U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,781; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,442,239.
A modification of the Strecker amino acid synthesis, which reacted aldehydes with ammonia and hydrogen cyanide followed by hydrolysis, is the Zelinsky-Stadnikoff modification which uses ammonium chloride and potassium cyanide, as alternative reagents, with the aldehyde of interest.
D. M. Stout et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1983, 48, 5369-5373 discuss an asymmetric Strecker synthesis in which an aldehyde, sodium cyanide, and (R)- and (S)-.alpha.-methyl-benzylamine hydrochlorides are reacted to form chiral aminonitriles.
W. L. Matier et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1973, Vol. 16, No. 8, 901-908 discuss the use of benzylamine hydrochloride, rather than ammonium chloride, in a Strecker reaction to produce high yields of .alpha.-benzylaminophenylacetonitriles.